


Murder

by Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [55]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Assassination, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Could he do this?Could he?He didn’t know.He had no choice.





	Murder

Bond stood in the shadows of the smart mews house. Hidden from the approach, but a clear view. Fingers itched for a cigarette that he had long since given up. Something to calm his uncharacteristic nerves. Fingertips felt numb. He blew on them, warming, pushing back his sleeve to check the time. Five minutes. Give or take a few if the target stopped for take out coffee.

His earpiece crackled with an unfamiliar voice. “Costa. Just past the underground entrance. Third in line.”

“Understood” Bond replied curtly and reached inside his jacket drawing his gun. No, not his gun. That was his one stipulation for this mission. He would not terminate this particular target with his own service weapon. Mallory had scowled at him, eyes questioning. 

Could he do this?

Could he? 

He didn’t know. 

He had no choice. 

Attaching the silencer, he let his arm fall to his side, concealing it from any chance encounters with the neighbours. Blinds were already drawn tight against the February night. The mews, lit only by a weak street light at the either end, was silent as the grave.

“On the move” the voice commented again. Bond prepared for the appearance of the target around the corner. 

Three minutes. 

Three fucking minutes.

Then he would ensure the slide of his career into retirement, with a hefty pay off and good pension. 

He would retire to somewhere bloody hot, for a while at least, and far away from this fucking country.

Familiar slim figure rounded the corner. Bond felt his breath almost choking him as he forced it out slowly, controlled. Letting… forcing …. calm killing zone to envelop him. However, it threatened to slip away like mist in the morning sun as he watched his lover walking down the road towards him.

His lover. 

His target.

The man he loved and hated in equal measure.

He stepped out of the shadows and into the man’s path, grimacing at the surprised warm smile that lit up the young man’s face. “James? I thought you were in Madrid?”

“Hello Q” he croaked… raising his gun hand.

"James?" Halted his steps and eyes went wide at the silenced gun pointing directly at him. 

Without giving him a chance at any more words… words that might have stayed his actions, he fired once… and again into the slim form that he had held tightly against him just a few nights before. 

Skin to skin. 

Covered with a sheen of sweat cooling in the damp night air after angrily fucking him into the mattress. . 

The impact rocked the younger man, his lover, backwards. 

"James..." His name barely escaped as Costa cup fell from his grasp to the ground. He followed along with it. 

Blood began to seep through the front of his white button down visible under his dark outer jacket. 

Dark red began to mingle… swirl in the dark brown puddle of coffee that formed underneath the dark haired boy that now lay on the ground in the shadows of the road. 

Bond turned on his heels, dropping the gun at the feet of the prone figure walking away as quickly as he could lose himself in the darkness without looking back. 

He couldn't look. 

Couldn't see. 

He wouldn't allow himself to be haunted by the vision of his young lover dying in a puddle of his own blood. 

He needed to remember Q as he was months before all of this had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This could possibly eventually be a WIP in the muse decides to play nice and cooperate...


End file.
